Because of Sehun Teaser
by Zipplebackie
Summary: Melihat Sehun pamer paha untuk Teaser album mereka nanti, rasanya Kai ingin sekali menyeret namja itu dari sini dan mengikatnya diranjang lalu menjejalkan semua sex toys yang dia punya pada Sehun! Karena seharusnya hanya dia yang bisa melihat bagian putih mulus itu! — KaiHun, SMUT, YAOI, EXO fanfic


.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai/KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Rated: MA

Warning: Shounen-ai, YAOI, SMUT, NC21 atau mungkin juga ini NC17 (gak ngerti juga), OOC sangat, miss typo(s), Alur kecepetan, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

KALI INI NC-NYA LUMAYAN EKSPLISIT! Jadi yg masih dibawah umur, menjauh aja yaa~ NOT FOR UNDERAGE!

.

SPLASH! Matanya berkedip silau saat satu kali lagi sebuah foto diambil. Kai berdiri gelisah disana. Sebisa mungkin matanya menatap kearah lain. Kemanapun asalkan jangan ke objek lensa kamera yang kini tengah duduk dengan kaki kanan terangkat mengangkang.

DEMI APA PUN DIA TIDAK SUKA POSE ITU! Kepalanya terasa panas saat ini. Bahkan mungkin akan meledak. Kalian tahu kenapa? Disana... tepat pengambilan foto untuk teaser mereka nanti, SEHUN DUDUK HANYA DENGAN SHORT PANTS! ATAU LEBIH TEPATNYA KOLOR ITEM! (Sehun kolornya item kan? Bukan ijo!)

Yang membuat Kai ingin sekali menyeret namja berkulit putih itu dari sana dan mengikatnya di ranjang adalah SEHUN YANG MEMAMERKAN PAHA DAN KAKINYA. Demi apa pun seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh melihat bagian itu.

Mungkin member EXO yang lain melihat itu masih bisa dia tolerir, tapi RIBUAN ORANG AKAN MELIHATNYA. Ya Tuhaaaaan... kenapa magnae itu jadi nakal seperti ini? Kalau mungkin, kepalanya sudah berasap sekarang. Atau mungkin sudah ada api yang menyala.

"Baiklah Sehun-ssi, kau sudah selesai."

Matanya terus menatap tajam pada sosok Sehun yang kini melenggang pergi. Mungkin pergi ke ruang ganti. Sesinya sudah selesai dari tadi, jadi dia ikut keluar dari sana mengikuti Sehun diam-diam.

Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menyeret Sehun dari tempat ini dan mengikatnya lalu menjejalkan semua sex toys yang dia punya pada namja itu. Kakinya melangkah perlahan berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun. Seperti predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Sehun memasuki ruang ganti dengan cepat. Dia cukup risih dengan celananya yang pendek. Apalagi tadi Kai menatapnya tidak suka. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan meminta maaf padanya. Tangannya memilah baju yang tadi dipakainya. Dimana manager-hyung meletakkan bajunya?

Kegiatannya terhenti saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya dan kepala yang menyeruk di lehernya.

"Eum... Kai-hyung?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Tapi yang biasa memeluknya seperti ini memang Kai.

"Kenapa kau jadi nakal seperti ini, eoh?" dan memang benar ini Kai. Jantungya berdegup dengan kencang, entah kenapa dia merasa agak takut mendengar nada bicara Kai.

"A-aku... mmhhh~" Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya saat merasakan tangan Kai turun mengelus pahanya seduktif. Sepertinya terlambat untuk bicara dengan Kai.

"Kenapa berpose seperti itu? Kau ingin semua orang melihat tubuhmu, eum?"

"B-Bukan begitu... eunghh... Kai, yang lain bisa masuk kapan saja..." ujar Sehun masih disela lenguhannya. Kakinya lemas saat tangan Kai bermain di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Terasa sangat panas sekarang. Eung... pipinya mungkin sudah memerah.

"Nnhhh~" lenguhan bertambah intens saat Kai mulai bermain di leher Sehun. Bibir tebal sexy itu terus saja memanja leher putih mulus namjachingunya. Hmm... dia suka sekali wangi tubuh Sehun. seperti zat adiktif yang membuatnya kecanduan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kai membalik tubuh Sehun dan mendorong namja manis itu ke dinding, menghimpitnya disana. Tangan kanannya menelusup masuk ke kaos Sehun sebelum bergerak ke atas dan bermain di sekitar dada tersebut. Telapak tangan kasarnya mengelus perlahan dada Sehun.

"Nnghh… Kai-hyuunghh~" lenguhan pelan menjadi balasan dari Sehun yang merinding merasakan sentuhan tersebut. Sekarang dia sudah menyerah dan membiarkan Kai melakukan apa pun padanya. Tangannya terangkat bergerak mencengkeram rambut Kai yang masih sibuk dengan daerah lehernya. Lidah hangat itu menyapu lembut kulit pucatnya. Terasa begitu panas dan… basah.

"Mmhhh… hyuuung…!" dan satu lagi desahan berdengung saat Kai menyibak kaosnya keatas dan lidah lincah itu turun, membelai dadanya. Mempermainkan sebuah titik yang begitu menggoda di sana. Membuat tubuhnya semakin merasa panas luar dalam.

Tangan Kai yang satu lagi memilin perlahan titik satunya. Memainkannya di antara dua jari yang menjepit. Dan sepertinya jemari tersebut mulai bosan dan bergerak turun ke bawah. Membelai perut Sehun dengan lembut, membawa getar-getar kecil sepanjang tubuh namja itu.

"Ahh! D-disana… hyung-ahh!" dan erangan mulai keluar saat tangannya bergerak turun menelusup masuk ke celana Sehun dan membelai sesuatu yang telah berdiri di bawah sana. Mengelus lembut junior Sehun yang terasa semakin menegang karena sentuhannya. Sebelum tangan itu merubah gerakannya dari sebuah belaian kecil, menjadi sebuah pijatan erotis. Membuat erangan Sehun semakin menjadi.

Mulutnya masih sibuk bermain di daerah dada. Memanja dua titik sensitif Sehun. Membawa getar-getar kenikmatan yang menjalari tulang belakangnya, membuat punggung itu melengkung kecil akan sensasi yang dirasa.

Tangan Kai masih sibuk bergerak untuk memanja junior Sehun lebih cepat.

"Ha―ahh! Jongin hyuuung…" bibir merah itu terus saja menyebut-nyebut namanya dengan manja diiringi erangan seksi. Membuat tangan dan mulutnya semakin giat bekerja.

Tangannya masih bergerak keatas dan ke bawah. Semakin mempercepat tempo yang digunakan saat dirasanya tubuh Sehun semakin menegang.

"Aahh! Jonginniee~" Sehun hanya memekik kecil saat dirinya mencapai puncak. Sarinya membasahi tangan Kai.

Wajahnya ia dongakkan ke atas, menatap langit-langit dengan napas terengah. Juga rona merah yang masih kentara jelas di pipi pucatnya. Pandangannya sayu, merasa tenaganya terkuras setelah sesi klimaks barusan.

"Nakal sekali, eoh? Kau berpose seperti itu agar orang lain bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini?" pertanyaan tersebut membuatnya kembali menatap Kai yang tengah memandang dengan tatapan yang dalam. Membuatnya terhanyut oleh manik mata hitam itu.

"Tidak! Hanya kau yang bisa menyentuhku seperti ini," ujarnya seraya menarik baju yang dipakai Kai agar mendekatinya. Tangannya merangkul leher Kai hingga bibirnya meraup belah bibir sintal seksi yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh nafsu.

Sepertinya Kai tidak mau mengalah. Ia membalas ciuman panas itu dengan memagut bibir Sehun dengan ganas. Dan sepertinya namja manis tersebut mulai kewalahan. Bibirnya terbuka dengan pasrah saat sebuah gigitan keras diberikan oleh Kai. Lidah Kai dengan lincah membelai setiap yang ada dalam rongga mulut hangat tersebut.

Tangan Kai dengan lincah menurunka celana Sehun dan Sehun sendiri menendang celananya asal. Kini bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah terlihat sepenuhnya. Kai membawa kaki kanan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya.

Masih dengan menikmati mulut Sehun yang manis, salah satu tangan Kai kembali menelusup ke arah bawah. Bermain di sekitar lubang yang rapat di tubuh bagian belakang Sehun. Memutar jemarinya di sekitar lubang tersebut, sebelum satu jari menyentak masuk ke dalam.

Lidahnya hampir tergigit oleh Sehun saat jari kedua melesak masuk. Dua jari tersebut bergerak, berusaha melebarkan ruang yang sempit itu. Dinding-dinding lubang itu mulai berkontraksi saat jari ketiga mulai masuk.

Tiga jarinya dijepit dan di dorong kuat untuk masuk lebih dalam oleh gerakan dinding sekitar lubang Sehun. Rakus sekali ya? Jari-jarinya bergerak keluar masuk lebih cepat.

"Mmhhh… Ahh! L-lagiiih hyuung~" Sehun memutuskan ciuman panjangnya dengan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dan pinggangnya menyentak maju sedikit saat jemari itu menyentuh tiba-tiba sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat di dalam sana. Ah, ketemu juga!

Tubuh Sehun mengejang saat jari Kai semakin bertambah dan dia mengerang panjang merasakan kelima jari Kai masuk semua. Terasa sakit, perih dan panas saat lubangnya dipaksa meregang semakin lebar. Telapak tangan Kai yang menguncup bahkan ikut masuk. Ini benar-benar sesak sekarang.

"AHH! S-sakiit… Jonginnie~" Sehun menggelinjang pelan saat tangan Kai terus saja bergerak keluar masuk tubuhnya dengan leluasa. Ugh... terasa penuh sekarang.

"Tenanglah…" bisik Kai di telinganya yang kembali memerah merasakan hembusan napas hangat tersebut.

"Hentikan! Akh!" tangannya merangkul di pundak Kai. Memeluknya erat saat tangan Kai kembali menerobos dirinya dengan gerakan cepat. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam rasa sakit yang dirasakan. Sedikit rasa nikmat menjalari juga, apalagi saat ujung jari Kai tersebut kembali menyentuh prostatnya.

Kakinya sudah lemas dan mungkin saja dia akan jatuh kalau Kai tidak ikut menopang tubuhnya. Gerakan tangan Kai semakin cepat, membuat prostatnya kembali dihantam bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik saat puncak kembali mendatanginya.

"Aaahh… KAIII~" desah kembali mengalun saat sari dirinya keluar membasahi apa yang ada disekitarnya. Membuat Kai segera mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam tubuh Sehun. Pandangannya kembali fokus pada Sehun yang masih kesulitan mengatur napasnya yang berantakan setelah detik-detik klimaksnya.

"Mmhhh… Kai-hyung…" erangnya merasakan lidah hangat Kai kembali bermain di lehernya. Bisa ia rasakan tangan Kai menggerayangi bagian bawahnya sendiri, sepertinya berusaha melepaskan celana yang masih dipakainya itu.

"Kau menyukainya, eum?" Kai berbisik lembut di telinga Sehun setelah melepas ciuman di leher tersebut.

"A-aku lelah, hyuung…" rengek Sehun dengan manja.

"Tapi aku belum mendapat apa pun, Sehunnie," setelah menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, Kai langsung membawa tubuh Sehun ke sofa tunggal di ruangan itu dan membiarkan Sehun menelungkup di sana.

Tangannya bergetar menahan gairah yang sudah meluap ketika mengangkat salah satu pinggul Sehun keatas, membiarkan Sehun bertumpu dengan lututnya. Tubuh Sehun yang membelakanginya membuat matanya bisa langsung melihat dengan jelas lubang kenikmatan yang kini memerah dan berkedut.

"C-cepat hyuuung~" rengekan Sehun membuatnya kembali tersadar. Tanpa basa basi lagi, ia langsung melesakkan juniornya yang juga sudah bangun sedari tadi dengan cepat.

"Nghaaahh… e-enak, hyuuunghh!" Kai tersenyum saat mendengar racauan kekasihnya.

"Nnhh… sempit sekali, Baby! Apa tanganku tadi tidak cukup? Kenapa lubangmu merapat dengan cepat, eumhh?" tidak bisa ia pungkiri juga kenikmatan saat lubang Sehun berkontaksi melahap juniornya dengan rakus.

"T-terus, hyung! Ahh… disana!" erang Sehun keenakan saat junior Kai dengan telak menghantam prostatenya. Menimbulkan getaran kenikmatan itu semakin menggila dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya lupa segala hal. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya Kai yang terus memanjanya.

"Aahhn~ c-cepat , hyuuungh~" erangan semakin keras keluar dari mulutnya saat junior kekasihnya itu terus menghantam lubangnya tanpa ampun. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran sofa saat klimaks semakin mendekatinya. Atau meraih apa pun yang bisa ia genggam sebagai pegangan.

Erang dan desahannya semakin menggila saat tangan Kai memainkan junior dan juga nipplenya ditambah dengan kecupan-kecupan di sepanjang punggungnya. Meninggalkan jejak memerah di sana.

Menambah kenikmatan yang melandanya. Apalagi gerakan tangan Kai begitu cepat meremas dan memijat juniornya seirama gerakan junior Kai yang keluar masuk tubuhnya dan menubruk titiknya dengan keras.

Mata Sehun terpejam erat ketika dirinya terasa melambung tinggi merasakan prostatenya dihantam terus menerus.

Cara Kai memang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Bahkan sekarang pinggangnya pun mulai sedikit bergerak untuk membantu Kai melesak masuk lebih dalam. Keduanya masih terus bergerak, berusaha menggapai puncak yang hampir mendatangi mereka.

"Nghahh... Kaii~ Kaiii-hhh~!" Dia tidak bisa berhenti mendorong pantatnya berlawanan arah dengan pinggul Kai. Rasa nikmat yang diterimanya luar biasa dan membuatnya hampir gila.

Ini luar biasa saat Kai menusuknya dari sudut berbeda, mendorong junior besar dan keras itu lebih dalam, Sehun akan mendesah keras menggema ke seluruh ruangan, merasakan junior Kai berkedut di dalam tubuhnya.

"Nngaahh… Kai-hyuungh, a-aaaaahhn~" lenguhnya panjang saat pandangan matanya memutih karena klimaks yang mendatangi. Punggungnya melengkung indah. Cairannya membasahi tangan Kai yang masih senang memainkan juniornya.

"Ohh, Baby! Sempitnyaa~ Khh…" Kai melenguh keenakan saat dinding-dinding lubang Sehun semakin merapat dan berkontraksi memijat junior supernya.

"Nghhh, Hunniee~" dan Kai langsung melesakkan kepalanya ke lekukan leher dan bahu Sehun dan memeluk namja manisnya itu dengan erat saat orgasme mendatanginya.

"Nnnhh…" Sehun hanya melenguh pelan saat merasakan cairan Kai yang hangat mengalir memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa penuh.

Kai menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya saat dirasa hasratnya sudah tertumpah semua. Tangannya semakin memeluk Sehun dari belakang dengan manja. Napas keduanya terengah dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuh.

"Lepas hyuuung~" rengek Sehun saat merasa Kai masih belum melepasnya. Tubuhnya sudah lemas semua.

"Kemana Sehunnieku yang nakal tadi, hmm?" bisik Kai enggan melepas pelukannya. Dan kalimat tersebut sukses membuat wajah putih namja kesayangannya itu memerah manis, membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Kai-hyung, kau harus menggendongku saat pulang nanti!" sungut Sehun kesal. Tubuhnya benar-benar lengket sekarang.

"Tenang saja... ini untuk semua mata yang melihatmu dengan tatapan ingin menerkammu hari ini. Dan kau juga harus menerima hukuman untuk semua mata fans yang akan melihat fotomu nanti!"

"MWO?! Kai-hyuuuung~"

.

.

END

.

.

Please jangan permasalahin judulnya! Gue mentok gau tau lagi judul yang pas! Ada yang punya usul yang menarik tapi gak pasaran?

.

Hyaaaaaa~ tangan gue gemeteran sendiri ngetiknya. Ya ampuuun~ karena kalian pada sukanya yang ginian, jadi gue usahain lebih eksplisit lagi. Apa? Ini masih kurang hot? Disarankan bacanya di deket kompor atau bakar aja laptopnya biar hot~

Please gue pusing liat teaser Sehun pamer selangkangan gitu! Temen gue bahkan bilang 'Kenapa Sehun-oppa jadi jablay gitu?' SHIT! Gue tertohok dengernya! Sehun makin hari makin ganjen aja.

Makasih yang udah baca. Makasih yang udah nungguin fic yang lainnya... makasih juga yang udah senewen di twitter maupun di fb yang minta apdet cepet. Untungnya kalian ngingetin kalo gue masih punya FF yang harus diapdet! SD masih lama apdetnya, JONSOM baru setengah jalan... jadi sabar aja~

Mind to review?


End file.
